SNA-NGL War
The SNA-NGL War was an armed conflict between the Six-Nation Alliance and the GDRNGL that lasted from the 4th July 2014 to the 27th August 2014. The SNA-NGL War began after the USSRT declared war on NGL, with the move being followed by the USSRT's STO allies and by the Islamic Republic of Muzaffaridistan, who sent their declarations of war shortly afterwards. Following these events, the five nations of the STO formed a military alliance with Muzaffaridistan, creating the Six-Nation Alliance (SNA). Although the SNA hoped to use blitzkrieg tactics to achieve a quick and decisive victory, SNA military leaders had also prepared beforehand for a long and drawn out war of attrition. Background Loiwikese Invasion of the Southern Toy Islands The USSRT had long considered Atazistan, Merihoba and Mohiba, and Parsahbiritum to be within its sphere of influence and was as such particularly distressed when these three states came under NGL occupation. However, as the country still consolidating its power at home after the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, the USSRT was unable to do anything about the sudden expansion of NGL regional dominance. Consequently, militarists in the Tabi'atstani government held desires of taking back this land, either as part of the USSRT proper or as puppet states under the USSRT's control and influence. NGL-AGA conflict Since the annexation of Atazistan in 2004, the People's Army of Atazistan (Artêş Gelê Atazistanê/AGA) had been involved in guerrilla warfare against the Grand NGL Armed Forces. With the failure of Operation ..., a major offensive in 2008, an era of relative calm arose across the island, although isolated violent incidents continued to present themselves. However, starting in early 2013, the USSRT started smuggling weapons and military advisors into NGL to help train and equip the Atazi rebels. On the 28th June 2014, on the orders of Tabi'atstani military officials, the 1st Ariyanzade Yezdîn Brigade of the AGA along with other Atazi units launched an attack on the city of Akrep Grata from the Ijan mountain range, putting the 10th Marine Division of the Grand NGL Army in disarray. NGL-PLF conflict The collapse of the Parsahbiritese government and its surrender to the Kingdom of Loiwik on the 5th April 2005 led the creation of numerous militant organisations in occupied Parsahbiritum that aimed to create an independent Parsahbiritese state. The dominant group that exercised the most influence over the other paramilitary forces was the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front. NGL-SoC conflict After the capitulation of the Free Irish Republic of Carronlera on the 22nd July 2004, elements of the Carronleran military and groups of civilians formed partisan groups, the largest of these being the Sons of Carronlera, which was formed in August 2004. Other NGL internal conflicts SNA preparations for war USSRT and STO On the 23rd March 2014, Tabi'atstani shipyards began production of 274 new warships in expectation of large losses in the upcoming war. On the 27th March, the Tabi'atstani government also announced a general mobilisation to bring all category 2 and category 3 divisions to full combat strength, the latter of which would take around 60 days to reach wartime readiness. One day after the start of the war, on the 5th June 2014, the Tabi'atstani government announced that it would begin total mobilisation of the population, bringing another 3.5 million men into the armed forces by the 19th June, and roughly 7 million men by the 3rd August. Muzaffaridistan Conflict End of diplomatic relations and beginning of war At 12:01 Toy Islands time on the 4th July 2014, the USSRT recalled its ambassador to NGL and transmitted a last declaration of war to the NGL government. Between 12:07 and 12:21, the governments of East Valreșia, Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, Muzaffaridistan and Trevallyland also sent their declarations of war to the NGL government. By 12:23, the joint STO-Muzaffaridistani fleet that had been docked at the port of Ishvelly set sail for Parsahbiritum, and at 2:15, the VeKoVSil High Command gave the order for TRAF aircraft to attack the D7 airbase near Sibab. By around 16:30, the first coalition troops landed on Kina Beach in northern Parsahbiritum. As NGL forces had been in retreat due to the victory of the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front in Needle City, the coalition forces met no resistance at the beach, save for eight policemen who happened to be patrolling nearby, all of whom were captured after a brief firefight. Preparations for meeting engagement on Parsahbiritum By the fifth day of the war, on the 9th July 2014, both sides had been substantially reinforced. SNA assets on Parsahbiritum had risen to a total of 12 divisions from the USSRT, 3 Muzaffaridistani divisions, 2 companies from Krakozhia, 1 from Trevallyland, 1 from Györmár-Kazvhalia, and 1 from East Valreșia. These were supported by a fleet of 80 surface warships and 31 submarines. SNA air forces also flew round the clock patrols to establish air superiority in SNA held areas. Battle of Sibab On the 9th July 2014, to secure their positions in the northern areas of Parsahbiritum, the USSRT deployed the 47th Motor Rifle Division and the 117th Armoured Division to take the city of Sibab (known to the Natish as Middle Up). The battle ended shortly after it began as the personnel of the nearby D7 airbase as well as police units in the city decided that any fighting would be futile against such a large force, and therefore surrendered to SNA troops. Battle of the Ranab Sea At roughly 12:45 on the 11th July 2014, the NGL Eastern Fleet met the SNA Naval Taskforce "Azadi". Battle of the Abylo Plains On the 18th July 2014, SNA assets were comprised of 33 USSRT divisions (including 4 airborne divisions), 3 Muzaffaridistani divisions, 1 Krakozhian division, 1 Trevallylandic division, 2 companies from Györmár-Kazvhalia, and 2 companies from East Valreșia. Facing them on Parsahbiritum were 6 NGL divisions and 3 US divisions. Declarations of independence After the Battle of the Abylo Plains, on the 26th July the leaders of the Parsahbiritese, Atazi, and Carronleran separatist movements declared independence from NGL. Soon after, Jauhdaerah, Merihobu and Mohiba, and Ankinngoa declared their independence on the 29th July. By the 2nd August, Tabi'atstani divisions were being shipped into the Thousand Island sector by merchant vessels, military landing vessels, and aircraft. By the 11th August, NGL forces had been forced back into the western islands of the Thousand Island sector. Attacks on NGL cities Despite the loss of Parsahbiritum and Atazistan and the collapse of law and order in most of the East Strip and Thousand Island sectors, the Natish civilian government still believed that it could turn the situation around and regain control of its lost territory. In an attempt to force the Natish government to surrender, the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan authorised the launching of ballistic missiles with conventional explosive warheads against NGL cities on the 14th August. SNA submarines were also sanctioned to sink NGL merchant vessels. Om the 21st August, GKSB agents caused a mass prison breakout at the NGL penal facility in Soila. On the same day, the air forces of the Six-Nation Alliance launched Operation Darvazeh, a series of aerial bombing attacks on several NGL cities. Armistice On the 26th August 2014, NGL sued for peace and sent messages to the SNA leadership requesting an armistice and the beginning of peace talks. The SNA agreed and an armistice began on the 27th August. Aftermath Graskii Peace Accords Peace talks began immediately after the beginning of the armistice, with the TBRE offering the city of Graskii as a venue for negotiations. A formal state of war continued between the Six-Nation Alliance and NGL until the signing of a peace treaty on the 27th June 2015. The treaty required NGL to pay US$500 billion by the first four months of 2017, with further reparations being arranged by a Reparations Committee. Furthermore, NGL was forced to disarm and was forbidden from making military alliances with the United States or the Barbergen Zone. Financial situation Throughout the duration of the war, the USSRT expended some US$49.6 billion directly in the war, with total Tabi'atstani war expenditures coming up to roughly US$158.8 billion, while Muzaffaridistan spent US$3.34 billion on the conflict. Trevallylandic war costs amounted to US$1.02 billion, whilst the Krakozhian FPR incurred US$907 million in war related costs. The two smallest SNA contributors, Györmár-Kazvhalia and East Valreșia, used US$42.3 million and US$41.5 million respectively to pay for their war costs. Home front Six-Nation Alliance Natural Green Land Civil unrest Economy Comparison of SNA and NGL military strength Human rights abuses SNA NGL Insurgent groups International reactions Analysis In many cases, NGL strategists vastly overestimated the strength of SNA forces, and at the Battle of the Abylo Plains, this resulted in a hasty retreat from a battle that could have been won. This meant that many of NGL's combat hardened soldiers were either captured or abandoned their equipment in the retreat. In the naval arena however, NGL forces were far outnumbered. Losses in naval combat included the flagship Clemenceau-class aircraft carrier, which went down with 16 of NGL's nuclear weapons. The war also displayed technical errors with the Aegis Combat System, with SNA submarines sinking several of the NGL Navy's Arleigh Burke-class destroyers. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:NGL Category:SNA-NGL War Category:Carronlera Category:Parsahbiritum Category:Györmár-Kazvhalia Category:Krakozhia Category:Muzaffaridistan Category:Trevallyland Category:Military conflict